sibiling
by prongs padfoot 1
Summary: Just a short fic about Regulus and Sirius. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Sirius black was one of the most popular kids at hogwarts. he played beater, was hhandsome and was smart. he was also a great pranker. regulus was his brother and worst enemy. they did not get along well at all. so it came as a suprise when he asked to be freinds. IT all started one day coming out of the great hall. SIrius was chatting with remus and regulus sudenly came up and asked the question. no, not will you marry me. do you wanna be friends. "No way in hell will I ever be your friend," replied sirius. REgulus looked angry and said"youve made a dangerous enemy," "we already were enemies, said sirius. regulus walked of fuming.


	2. Chapter 2

What! thought sirius, he wants to be friends? no way! "You have gotta be joking! no way in hell!"

Regulus looked dis appointed. hmm, thought sirius. oh well, sucks to be him.

"you will pay Black, mark my words," said regulus.

"yeah, yeah whatever," said sirius, walking away from a fuming regulus. that was odd, thought sirius. ah well, stuff like that can happen, but I, for one, am starving.

he walked into the great hall and made a beeline to james a.k.a prongs, remus a.k.a moony, and peter a.k.a wormtail.

"the wierdest thing just happened," said Sirius, "Regulus of all people asked to be, you are not gonna believe this, friends."

"What did you say," asked wormtail.

"NO OF COURSE!" shouted sirius. the whole hall was staring at them.

"Um... nothing to see here, carry on or get hexed!" said sirius.

"BLACK! Detention!" shouted mcgonagall

Siruis looked sheepish.

tonight was full moon.

**A/N**

**okay, another shorter chapter but they will get longer, I promise. review please. I love any review even bad ones.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius walked along the lake shore. _Why would he want to be friends?_ he thought. He was so lost in thought that he did not notice James walking towards him. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU GET DETENTION! IT IS GOOD BEHAVIOR DAY IN CASE YOU FORGOT!"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist prongsie m'boy!" said Sirius.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You sound like slughorn!" said James "good ol' slugsie," said Sirius.

"Did I just hear Sirius Orion Black, famous potion mutilator say somthing nice about proffesor Slughorn?" said Remus as he walked up to them with Peter. "Do you feel the need to add 'ie' to the end of everyones name?"asked Peter. "Yep wormsie." said sirius.

_He is going to pay big time,_ thought Regulus furiously. He was walking in the dungeon alone. At least he thought he was alone. Suddenly out of nowhere stepped proffesor Slughorn. "Hello m'boy!" said Slughorn cheerfully. Then regulus had an idea. earlier that day he had taken some veritaserum from Slughorn's private store. _A better opourtunity could not have come my way,_ he thought. "Professor, Sirius just ran by with somthing from your stores! Itried to stop him, but he stunned me! you have to catch him!"

The four marauders were standing by the lake when they sudenly noticed Slughorn running towards them. Correction: They saw slughorn waddling down to them at high speed. "Ya think that his fat propelles him?" asked sirius, "'cause when he tries to stop, it flies out in front of him!" said sirius.

"BLACK M'BOY!" yelled slughorn.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" screamed peter.

"I for one, and for once, second proposition," said Sirius, "RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

**A/N**

**Yay, two chapters, one day. again, they will get longer. please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Regulus was walking along the fourth floor corridor with a satisfied smirk on his face. this was not to uncommon really. He wass thinking. This, despite what Sirius would say, was not too uncommon either. Should I really have done that? he thought, it won' really help anything will it. he stopped smirking. He turned on his heel. I have to find slughorn was his last thought before he left to do so.

Sirius was currently walking slowly off towards detention with slughorn. Regulus framed me, I just know the damn bastard did!he thought. this, whatever james may have jokingly teased,was not to uncommon either. Both him insulting regulus and thinking was in fact very common.

James was talking to Sirius."Sirius, are you lisening at all?"

"Nope."

"nice to know you are at least honest I guess" said James.

"anytime," said Sirius.

"ya know, seeing how you are like, the king of sarcasm, you think you would recognize it," said James

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" shouted Sirius

"Youre the one who wont listen to a damn word i damn say" said James angrily

"Maybe youre talking shit!retorted sirius

"shut the hell up sirius,"Said James before turningon his heel and leaving.

A/N

okay hereis another chapter. yes it is very short. i will try to make the next one long. please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note

Okay,this is another shortish chapter but this story will be wraping up soon. There will probably be one more chapter after this.

Regulus knocked on slughorns door. "Sir," said Regulus when the door opened,"I took the veritaserum"

"WHAT!?"yelled slughorn

"Yes, it is true,and yes I am taking responability for somthing I wasnot suspected for,especially one that Sirius was taking blame for sir"

"That sentance was so obcenely long, it was shit," said Sirius coming up from behind.

It was the day after Regulus framed Sirius and Sirius was coming down to Slughorn for Detention.

"N-now m'boy, language," stamered Slughorn feebly

"Oh fuck off," said Sirius

Slughorn's eyes widened and opened his mouth to reprimend Sirius when Regulus and Surius shouted together"FUCK OFF!"

Slughorn,equaly disturbed by the language as by the unity of Regulus and Sirius,retreated into his office.

"Regulus, you could have been a nice guy but it is to late."said Sirius

"please just give me one chance,just one tiny insignifigant chance Sirius,please," said Regulus imploringly

"If it is so insignificant,why do yu care so much. And as I have already said Regulus, it is too late. You have your path, i have mine. They are paths that do not connect or harmonize. period." said Sirius grimly.

Years later as Regulus slipped under the icy black waters of the lake he realized once and for all that Sirius was and bad did not mix...

A/N

Okay, turns out this was the the last chapter. hope you liked it, review, keep a lookout for my new story, debuting on friday, and read and review peters remorse.

prongs padfoot1


End file.
